The Faerie and The HalfBlood Prince
by Secret Time Lord
Summary: A what-if story. What would happend if Lily had given up on Severus in their 1st year after finding Severus was already headed down a dark path? What if Severus had found someone better than Lily?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything! JK Rowlings granted us the wonderful world I frolic in!

Chapter One

Somewhere in London, a dog barks. Garbage swirls around in the gutter in an evening breeze. The sun was setting with the sky a marvelous shade of peachy-pink.

Far away from the racing cars, and the scent of pollution and smoke, in a beautiful wildflower-laden meadow, is a cottage. The cottage is worn and old, plaster flaking from the walls, bricks showing through in some places, honeysuckle and ivy nearly covering the yellowing, warped windows.

If you were to peep in, careful not to wake the slumbering occupants, you would see three dirty, dusty, ragamuffin girls wearing deerskin dresses. One, the oldest, is curled up by the empty fireplace, her head on an old, threadbare coat, holding onto the two younger girls. She slept fitfully on the hard, packed dirt of the floor. She wakes often during the night. When the sun finally peeked over the trees which encircled the meadow, and filtered through the leaves of the vines covering the windows, the girl woke up for sure. She got up and rinsed her face with the cold water in the bucket in the corner of the one room cottage. She trudged outside and began chopping wood in preparation for winter. Though the weather was a far cry from the icy bitterness winter carried, she felt one could never be too prepared for the cold.

The youngest girl, not a day over four, sat up and stretched before rubbing her eyes with grubby little hands. She looked around the sparse little one room house they called home. The inside was cozy, but very empty. Not a single picture or painting graced the uneven white-washed walls, the floor was only packed down dirt. The only furniture they had was a splintering stump they graciously called a chair, a rough table, and their pride and joy, an old upright piano that was missing keys and strings, and horribly out of tune. The little girl yawned enormously, and turned over and hit her older sister to wake her up. The seven year old awoke quickly, and returned the favor. The little girl got up, rubbing her head as she ambled over to the battered and rusted old bucket to wash up. Plunging her hands into the bucket, she hissed at the cold spring water inside.

After washing up, she and the middle sister grabbed their precious string and fish guts to go grab breakfast down by the stream. They raced past their ten year old sister and saw her exerting her strength into chopping wood. Strong as she was, she was already dripping sweat, her dark curly hair plastered to her forehead.

Her large, dark, intense green eyes glinted with mirth, unexplained laughter bubbling up in her throat, sweet and light, it traveled far.

All three of the sisters looked alike. All of them were wiry and strong; they danced like through the forest like elves, or faeries. All three of them were brown and freckled from the sun with long, dark curly tangled hair and large dark green eyes. When they spoke, it was unlike anything anyone had ever heard. Their voices were light and songlike, they lilted up in unexpected places, isolated from all civilization as they were, it was a wonder they could speak. They lived in their own world, a protected little bubble.

They might as well be elves or faeries, for all the magic they exhibited. They always had fresh fish and lettuce all year 'round. Berry bushes sprung up from the ground when they wished for jam, flowers and trees grew with their touch, fire streaming from their fingertips when they longed for a fire, the piano played by itself when all three girls wanted to dance at the same time.

Their names are Nucca, Ella, and Aspen. Nucca was the oldest, strongest, fastest, smartest. She could easily out run any startled deer. She knew where to step in a forest when the wrong step would result in death. She invented an entire alphabet to convey notes when they were out hunting. Nucca knew the ins and outs of the forest better than any of her sisters. While she also knew healing herbs well, she preferred to invent potions and spells. Once, in a single afternoon, she taught herself how to read other people minds, and protect her own.

Aspen could never hope to compete with her obviously talented sister, but she was their healer. She could heal anything from a bug bite to a mangled limb. She made sure her sisters never were never hurt and insured that even if they were, she could fix them up in a jiffy.

Ella was the dancer. While Nucca and Aspen were light on their feet and accomplished dancers themselves, Ella had them beat by a mile. Ella could dance to anything. From the music Nucca composed, to the rustle of the wind in the trees.

There was no jealousy between the three. They were good at what they were good at. They shared everything with one another. There wasn't a secret between them. They loved each other, as sisters ought to.

They were content with their lives. They did not have burdens. They were happy.

They were free.

So, whadaya think? It's my first time writing anything on and I hope you enjoy reading this.

Constructive criticism would be appreciated! Thanks!

Dracoluver721 over and out.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Down near Spinners End was a boy. He looked to be about ten or eleven, though at the moment he appeared to be a bundle of tattered, dirty clothes on the forest floor. He was small and thin for his age, very pale with long greasy black hair he looked to be attempting to hide in and a large hawkish nose. His face was very closed and withdrawn for a young boy, but at the moment he was completely open and raw, crying and weeping completely uncontrollably.

His name was Severus Snape. Currently, he wished nothing more to die on the forest ground where he was laying. His parents had been fighting (though that was not the reason for the suicidal thoughts) and he had a falling-out with his best friend and the reason for his existence, Lily Evans.

Lily and Severus had been arguing over Severus's book of the Dark Arts and Lily had told him that their friendship was over. During that argument Severus had realized that Lily could be very cruel when she wished to be. Unbeknownst to Severus, Lily had already had a row with her older sister, Petunia. It hadn't helped that Severus insulted Petunia multiple times, and then offering to put a curse on her.

That was a week ago.

Severus hadn't eaten since. He really couldn't because whenever he did, it always ended up coming right back up.

What should have been a happy and excited time wasn't. They were both going to attend their first year of Hogwarts in just five short weeks, and now Lily hated him.

Severus had spent nearly all his time at their "Spot" as Lily and Severus had once called it. He had been waiting for her for a week and she hadn't come. He feared she never would again.

He cursed himself for being so mean and thoughtless. He mentally screamed all the curse words he knew. When he had run out of curse words, he had begun to hallucinate once again. He imagined Lily walking towards his pathetic looking form on the ground with words of kindness. When she got close, he reached out towards her and she turned into Tobias and began to taunt him drunkenly and kicked him until he felt he was bloody and broken.

Lily once again began walking towards him while his father was still kicking him and joined in the taunting over Tobias's shoulder.

Severus felt he was already in hell.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything!

Chapter 3

Nucca stood up sharply, gasping. She had just fallen in to a trance of sorts and watched this thin boy thrash around on the ground calling a word, a name Nucca couldn't remember. She felt horrible knowing she couldn't do anything, just watch. He looked starved, his ribs showing sharply, his cheeks and eyes sunken. She recognized the place he was at, though it was far away. She didn't know if he was real, or a figment of her imagination, but he needed help, so she would help him.

Nucca had just gotten out of the creek, washing off the sweat and grime that came with chopping wood for hours. She quickly put a straight deerskin dress on. Nucca explained the situation to her sisters and they understood immediately, sometimes having trances of their own. Both Ella and Aspen scurried off to get dried venison and nuts and stuck them in one of many empty moleskin bags they gave to her, which she hung around her neck. Nucca snatched up a "bottom-less" moleskin bag the girls had made. Anything, no matter what size, could fit in it. She put her pair of leather boots in along with several changes of clothes. Almost as an afterthought, she grabbed a letter that came a few months back, hoping perhaps this boy could explain it to her. She felt he could.

She bid good bye to her sisters and dashed off, a creamy blur in the forest.

Nucca ran for two days, following the creek that would lead her to the boy in pain. She ate when she was hungry, often times still while running, drank when thirsty, and slept in the trees when tired.

Nucca ran towards the boy who was near death.

Whereas before, in the trance, he had been small and scrawny, now he was a waif, hanging onto life by the skin of his teeth. He was muttering to himself and Nucca figured he was delirious. Nucca figured she had enough healing experience that she could nurse him to health.

She hoped.

_X_

The nightmares and hallucinations that plagued Severus had not lightened up.

Severus still felt Tobias beating him, blood coursing down his face, his nose broken as well as his ribs. He felt like he was dying. He would try to reach out to his mother who sat hunched in the corner. Every time he would get close to her, she would transform into Lily, her face cruel and twisted, sneering at him as he pleaded for help. Tobias would eventually kick him back from her, and she would be his mother once more.

It was horrible.

Yet some rational part of his being recognized it as a nightmare or hallucination.

The rational part of him also knew that when the hallucination was over, he was being taken care of. He felt cool water mopping his burning forehead and heard gentle, encouraging words being spoken when he was fed. Nothing made sense when he was awake, faces swam across his vision and bright colors ebbed and pulsed along the edges of his sight.

The irrational part of him ruled the majority of the time.

The last thoughts he had before succumbing to the nightmares were of Lily.

_x_

When Severus woke again, he had fully recovered, though he was still a little tired. He looked around him and realized he was in some kind of shelter made of tree boughs tightly woven together so it would not fall apart. There was a delicious scent in the air and he crawled out to investigate.

There was a girl who looked to be about his age wearing clothes that were made of… deerskin? Her clothes had colorful beads sewn along the edges of the dress. Her skin was a creamy caramel color with freckles on every inch. She was lean and he didn't see a single ounce of fat anywhere. Severus openly gazed in awe and he took in the details of her face. If Lily was beautiful, then this girl was a goddess. She had dark nut-brown hair that fell in a tangle mass of curls to below her knees. Her long dark eyelashes framed dark blue-green eyes that matched the color of the ocean. Her face was full of raw unrefined beauty and hearty laughter.

She grinned up at him as she crouched over the fire that held two cooking fish, seemingly unaware of his look of amazement

"Good morning sleepy-head. Care to sit and have a bite to eat?"

"Uh," His voice cracked. He swallowed. "Sure?" Her voice was heavenly. It was oddly melodic and lilted. It was almost as if she was forever singing.

"Was that a question?" Even though it didn't seem possible, she grinned wider.

"No." He felt like an absolute fool, and his cheeks colored a little and flopped down next to her.

She passed him a flat rock and snatched a crispy-skinned fish from the fire with her bare hands to give to him. He gave a yelp of fright and grabbed the hand that had gone into the fire. Not even a mark. How strange. She gave him a look of puzzlement and snagged another fish for herself before digging in with vigor.

"This is really good! What did you put on it?" Because it was crusted with salt and herbs.

"Oh, you know, whatever I could get a hold of."

"What? You mean this could be poisonous?" Severus sputtered

"Of course it's not poisonous!" She shot him a withering glare "Even _I _have more sense than to poison someone I just saved."

"Sorry. I didn't know if you were , er, familiar with herbs." He flushed bright pink, completely embarrassed and tried to hide in his hair. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"My name is Nucca. Sorry that I didn't clarify that before."

"Well, um, my name is Severus." Nucca, that's fitting.

_Meet me properly? What does that mean?_

Nucca put her rock and fish skeleton to go wash up in the creek. When she returned, She read his confused expression and said, "You talk in your sleep."

"Oh, I didn't know"

"Anyways, I've got something I'd like you to take a look at." Nucca handed over the odd letter specifically addressed to her.

Severus's eyes widened when he saw the familiar-looking letter. He _knew_ she wasn't a muggle! "You're a witch." He said.

"I know, that's what it says. What my question is, where do I buy my supplies?"

"In Diagon Alley."

"Where is that?"

"You have to go through the Leaky Cauldron."

"Ok", Exasperated, she continued, "Would you like to go with me?"

"How would we get there? I mean, I need to go, but how would we go?"

"Leave that up to me." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll leave that to you." If this girl wanted to spend a day in his company, he wasn't about to complain.

"Wonderful! Meet me here tomorrow and we'll go and leave." Her voice seemed to be full of actual enthusiasm. How odd that someone wanted to have his company.

"Ok, what time should I come back?" Mentally he crossed his fingers that it would be early so Tobias wouldn't be up yet.

"You know what? Come as soon as you are able." She certainly seemed eager. Shyly, she continued, "Can I sleep at your house? Mine is miles away and I'm eager to get under an actual roof." And less shyly, and more bitter she said, "Anyways, I assume that any roof is better than my own." Nucca was probably right, at least he had shoes.

All the same, he said, "No."

She looked so heartbroken, he relented, "Alright, but won't your parents miss you? I don't have ideal parents, but won't yours wonder where you are?"

"I haven't got any. I can't wait till we go to Diagon Alley!" She paused, considering her next question, "Do you know anything about Hogwarts?"

"Indeed I do!"

For the rest of the day Severus and Nucca talked about Hogwarts. Actually, Severus talked while Nucca listened with rapt attention.

_X_

Nucca and Severus had fast become friends and were in their way to Severus' house when Severus brought up the subject of parents.

"My parents are different than any other adults I know." Severus' voice dropped a notch as though he was tell a secret, which in fact, he was. "My father, Tobias beats me." He braced himself for the look of pity, which, surprisingly, never came.

Instead, a look of absolute fury filled her eyes. "Show me." Barely controlled rage was threaded through her voice.

Severus lifted off his shirt and showed her the week old bruises. He shook, terrified of this vengeful, beautiful creature before him. She stepped closer to him and slipped her hands into his and instantly a wave of energy coursed through him and all pain from his many bruises left him. When he looked down he was completely healed. Severus looked back at Nucca and she was patting down her hair that was billowing around her as though she was underwater.

Severuus was the first to break the silence.

"We should hurry up if we want to get there before dark." As soon as he said it he regretted it. The look of rage was back in her eyes.

They walked to their destination in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own ANYTHING! Nothing at all!

Really, do I have to say it? It's kinda obvious.

Chapter 4

When they arrived at Spinners End, Severus took Nucca aside and whispered to her, "We have to be careful around my father, if he's awake, we'll both be in _serious _trouble."

Nucca thought about this new development and replied, "I'm sure if I can take bears and wolves without weapons, I can take one raging man." She had said this without one ounce of bragging and as though this was a completely regular thing to say.

Once again, Severus gawked at her.

After a few minutes they went ahead and slipped through the front door silently. Severus' heart fell as he surveyed the familiar scene in front of him, "Let's go while he's distracted." He whispered furiously.

"No! Your mum! Look at her!" Indeed look at his mum. She was on the floor of the kitchen in her own blood. Nucca made to go towards the woman but Severus' hand on her arm stopped her, questioningly Nucca looked into his eyes, "No Nucca, he always stops before he kills her. She's fine." Nucca huffed and twisted her arm out of his grasp.

Before Severus could warn her, Tobias was stumbling towards her, slurring his words. "Who's this little chit? Is mah son gettin' some pussy?" His breath breath hung like a vile-smelling cloud between them. "Well, I want some too." Tobias clumsily reached for Nucca, but before anyone could blink, she was on the other side of the kitchen. "Wha'? Ge' over here you little demon-slut."

At being called such crude names by this pathetic excuse for a man, she saw red and the murderous expression settled on her face. Tobias stumbled back, fearful of this thunderous looking girl. Before anyone could act, Nucca let out a war cry that sent Severus to his knees. Tobias yelled, terrified. Nucca danced around Tobias in a bluhr no human eyes could follow. She whirled around landing flurries of blows to the drunk, frightend man. A manic laugh unbidden rose to Nucca's toothy grin. It was feral and almost a snarl. It was such a laugh that would have man grown men weep with the knowledge that Nucca was toying with her prey. Nucca landed to solid kicks to the back of Tobias' legs, making him fall to his knees. Nucca stood before him as though delivering a death sentence, with magic running unbridled through her small frame, making her hair billow up around her, crackling.

"You will never touch your family members with the intent of harm ever again." It was not a request.

"Yeas ma'am." Tobias gulped, wondering if she would kill him.

Nucca touched Eileen's brow and both Severus and Tobias watched awe-full as Eileen's skin muscle and tissue knitted back together.

Nucca spun on her heel and snatched Severus' hand, dragging him up the stairs. She plunked down on the floor of Severus' room and tried to smooth down her still-billowing hair. Giving up she looked at Severus who was staring at her.

"What?"

"That was… amazing."

"It was nothing. My sisters and I do it all the time." Once again, there wasn't a glint of boasting in her voice.

"Could you teach me how to do that?"

"Maybe I will. Do you know where we will get our school things?"

"In Diagon Alley, like I said before."

"Could you tell me about it?"

"I've never been there before so I'm afraid I can't. All I know is that it's very large, very crowded and the wizarding bank, Gringotts is there."

"Gringotts? In Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I've got a couple vaults there."

"A couple? Jeez."

"Oh you know, family members who hoarded their wealth until they croaked. I'm the oldest of us girls, so all the money goes to me first until they come of age."

"Not many heirs?"

"Nope, us three are the only heirs. I also have a small business on the side where I sell rare potion ingredients I find in the forest. Quite profitable that is."

Severus' ears pricked up, "Potion ingredients? My mum has a few old potion books I like reading."

"Ooh, can we read them?" Nucca looked positively thrilled with the prospect of potions.

"Sure. Let's go get them." They snuck out of Severus' room and up into the attic. They snatched the armful of books and scurried back to the room. Nucca spread them out and read the covers. There were books with titles such as _Potion making and brewing 101, Beginner potion making, Potion making through the ages, Potion ingredients A to Z, Healing Potions, Dark Potions and poisons, Potion Ingredients and the effects they have, Advanced Potion Making, _and _Potions for your average witch or wizard. _Nucca selected _Potion Ingredients and the effects they have _and began to read, devouring each nugget of knowledge. She read the book through, memorizing each ingredient and the effects, which wasn't difficult because her photographic memory memorized things instantaneously. She turned to Severus who was reading the _Dark Potions and poisons _book and talked to him about the subject of Potions. Severus eagerly complied, thrilled to have a partner who wanted to talk about his favorite subject. They talked until their words became interrupted by frequent yawns, at which time they both fell asleep next to each other on the floor.

_X_

When morning found them, they were curled up facing one another, noses almost touching. Severus woke up first, startled to find them so close. He scrambled away, his cheeks flushed pink. Severus studied her sleeping face, his fingers itching for a pencil to sketch her angelic face.

Nucca awoke to the sound of scratching. She blinked and yawned. When she saw Severus sketching on a piece of paper she grinned. "So you draw?"

Severus jumped at the sound of her voice. "Ye-es." He dragged the word out, scrambling to find a place to put the paper. Nucca looked at his drawing and gasped. "I look like this to you?" She said trying to remember what her face looked like to compare it to this sleeping angel in the drawing. Severus didn't say anything. Nucca held out her hand for the pencil and drew below the drawing. When Severus saw the paper next, Nucca had carefully sketched out herself sitting next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, his head resting on hers. His arm was wrapped around her and they both had contented smiles playing on their lips. His mouth fell open at the obvious friendship they had to be sitting next to eachother so closely. If Severus didn't know better, he'd say they were in love.

"This is amazing. I didn't know you could draw." Nucca laughed "I could say the same to you!" She calmed down and asked, "Sev, do you have something to bathe in?"

Severus blushed at the subject of bathing, "Yeah, we've got a shower down the hall."

"Shower?" Nucca tilted her head to the side, "Sev, what's a shower?"


	5. Chapter 5

Once again stating the obvious; I don't own anything.

I've got a question for all you readers; do you like what's going on? Is the whole relationship thing going too fast? PM with your answers please.

Chapter 5

An hour after Severus had explained the complexities of the shower to Nucca, they both were clean and Severus' clothes were repaired by Nucca. They went out to the forest after taking all the potion books to read and Nucca busied herself by teaching Severus about the edible plants and berries. Severus was the ideal student, attentive and quiet.

Nucca and Severus decided to go out and explore, searching for a suitable meeting place. They found a small clearing with the largest tree either of them had ever seen in the middle. They put the books on a blanket Nucca had brought so they would get wet and went to gather breakfast. Nucca decided to go fishing and caught two fish, one for her and one for Severus. After getting blood and fish juice all over her clothes, she tromped out to go get changed. She changed in to a pair of flared capris deer skin shorts and a V-necked deer skin shirt. She also wore a pair of supple, soft traveling boots, ideal for walking long distances in. Nucca also wore a small necklace with a charm, a pearl wrapped in silver wire. Over all, Severus though she looked beautiful as usual. With her slightly pointed ears, she looked like a spirit of the forest. Next to her, Severus thought he looked quite drab, with greasy hair and old, worn out clothes and scuffed up working boots that were several sizes too big. Nucca took one look at him and shook her head. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a round necked shirt for him, all deerskin along with a pair of boots identical to hers. Severus was thrilled when she said he could keep them. Nucca pulled his hair into a ponytail, much to Severus' displeasure."Nucca, I don't need a ponytail!"

"Yes you do, it makes you look much better!"

"I doubt that. Nothing could make me better looking." It was relatively true. Severus thought he looked horrible and never tried to make himself look nice, let alone presentable.

"Sev! You look fine, handsome even. Your hair looks great pulled back!" Severus threw his hands up, exasperated.

"Uh-huh. Right." He drawled.

"Whatever. Look, do you want to go to Diagon Alley with me or not?"

"I do! Really, just I've never bothered with my hair."

"I can tell." She said wryly, "Let's just go. Have you got everything?" Severus patted himself down dramatically, jangling the money his mum gave him that morning. "Yup. You?"

"Yes I have everything. Let's go!" Nucca ran off to the nearest street. They ended up close to Spinners End and Nucca snapped her fingers. A large, purple triple decker bus stopped right in front of them. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Ernie Prang and I will be your conductor for today." A man who looked to be about thirty said, "Where you off to?"

"Er, Leaky Cauldron, in London." Nucca chirped.

"It'll be 15 sickles each now." Nucca looked at Severus who agreed to pay for her, seeing as she didn't have any money. Severus payed and the both walked in and flopped down into armchairs. "Hold on." Nucca whispered to Severus and he did, wondering why she bothered to attack the chair, clinging to it so desperately. He soon found out why she clung to the armchairs. It was a very woozy Severus that got off the Knight bus. They stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron, shoulder to shoulder. Severus looked at her, "This is it." And they walked inside.

Short chapter, I know, but I have to pack for Hawaii now.


End file.
